


Давно назревшее решение

by kathyrain



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathyrain/pseuds/kathyrain
Summary: "Едва шаги ангела затихли, Кроули встрепенулся и сел на диване. Он привык к не такому явному проявлению эмоций и… Если это было нужно, он бы уже давно облюбовал для сна конкретно этот доисторический диван!"Кофейная зарисовка: Азирафаель наконец решается на развитие отношений, сразу после несостоявшегося Армагеддона.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 8





	Давно назревшее решение

После рокового ужина в Ритце, когда Кроули остался ночевать в книжном магазине, ангел понял, что нужно что-то менять. За прошедшие сутки они стали так близки, как никогда раньше, а всё по вине самого Азирафаеля, который не решался сблизиться с демоном из-за боязни получить наказание от начальства. Но сейчас, когда они не то чтобы держались за руки, они менялись телами, что можно посчитать за большее проявление доверия и даже весьма интимным жестом.  
Азирафаель разглядывал спящего на диване друга, свет от лампы обеспечивал тусклые блики на рыжих волосах. Ангел никогда не стеснялся Кроули и если бы не начальство, никто не знает в какой стадии отношений они бы сейчас находились. Букинист осторожно сел на край диванчика, проявлявшего невиданную живучесть для человеческого предмета мебели последние десятилетия, и провёл рукой по волосам друга. Мягким и уже не таким длинным как раньше. Демонам сон был не нужен, но в последний момент Азирафаель решил дождаться естественного пробуждения змея, всё же   
ангелам не свойственно будить своих друзей без крайней необходимости. Поэтому он пошёл варить кофе и какао для них.  
Едва шаги ангела затихли, Кроули встрепенулся и сел на диване. Он не привык к такому явному проявлению эмоций со стороны светлого и… Если только это было нужно, он бы уже давно облюбовал для сна конкретно этот доисторический предмет мебели!  
С присущей ему грацией, Кроули вылез из-под клетчатого пледа, которым так любезно укрыл его Азирафаель и направился на кухню.   
В эту игру можно играть вдвоём.  
Ангел стоял перед плитой и ждал момента, когда закипит молоко. Поэтому Кроули подошёл со спины, обнял и поцеловал в кончик уха.  
– Доброе утро, ангел,– предательское молоко не дало Азирафаелю ответить и демону пришлось ждать окончания процесса добавления непосредственно какао порошка, чтобы услышать:  
– Доброе утро, дорогой,– ангел легонько дотронулся до чужих ладоней на своей талии и обернулся.  
Если Кроули и успел себе что-то напридумывать в последние полторы минуты, то оно сразу же исчезло при виде сияющего довольного выражения лица его ангела. Азирафаель неожиданно подался вперёд и запечатлел на губах демона первый уверенный поцелуй. Кроули даже не успел толком понять происходящее, когда ангел взглянул на него своими лучащимися глазами и вернулся к плите. Кофе уже был готов.  
– Кроули, мой дорогой, можешь пока достать кружки? Они в шкафчике, слева от тебя.  
Люди говорят, что от любви теряешь голову и в данный момент Антоний Кроули был полностью с этим согласен, потому что казалось, будто этот поцелуй ангела, не просто разрушил остававшиеся границы между ними, но и просто прошил потоком любви всё его существо, это и правда было так. Демон быстро справился со своим заданием и лишь слегка ухмыльнулся тому, что у Азирафаеля было две кружки с крыльями вместо ручек, чёрного и белого цвета.  
– Кроули ты пьёшь кофе без молока? – уточнил Ази, оборачиваясь с кофейником в руке.  
– Да, ангел,– Азирафаель лишь мило улыбнулся, когда для кофе демон протянул кружку с белыми крыльями. Может кто и вводил дискриминацию по цвету, то только не этот ангел.  
Завтракать решили пойти обратно в магазин, потому что кухня была слишком крошечная и они едва там помещались вдвоём. Ази прихватил с собой пачку печенья.  
Если бы в этот момент между ними повисло неловкое молчание, значит затея провалилась, но нет. Азирафаель сел на диван рядом с Кроули, их бёдра слегка соприкасались. Оба могли поклясться, что настолько близко друг к другу, во всех смыслах, они не были никогда.  
– Спасибо, ангел.  
– За что, дорогой?  
– За это,– Кроули осторожно приблизился и поцеловал губы ангела с привкусом какао.


End file.
